


银土二人的私房小事

by shenshengdeshiwu



Category: Gintama
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 16:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17831696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenshengdeshiwu/pseuds/shenshengdeshiwu





	银土二人的私房小事

1.  
土方其实很喜欢银时亲吻他的脖子，卷毛温热的气息包裹自己敏感的脖颈感觉非常舒服  
但他不能说  
这太羞耻了，而且要是把脖子暴露给银时，银时肯定会故意留下吻痕，这位置又太容易被人看到了

但亲热的时候土方又总是会心痒难耐地希望银时能亲亲他的脖子  
开不了口他只好自己示范作为暗示，轻柔地去亲吻银时的脖颈  
但是银时总是会避开，用脸颊挡在他唇下，让他亲别的地方  
银时觉得脖子被亲除了特别痒之外并没有很舒服，所以他从没接收到土方的暗示  
而且他用力吸吮土方脖颈时总是会被怕留下痕迹的土方推开，所以他一直以为土方跟他一样不喜欢被亲脖子

总是失败的副长大人很挫折  
一次喝醉后，副长大人终于忍不住了，像一只撒泼的黑猫一样拉着银时硬要他亲吻自己脖颈  
如果银时亲别的地方或太用力重草莓他就会又挠又抓地闹脾气  
如果银时满足他的期待，温柔地亲吻他的脖子，他就会发出舒服的呼噜声，并柔顺地在银时身上磨蹭

银时终于知道了，不过他装作不知道，这件事还有很多机会可以好好利用呢

 

2.  
在银时拿了一大堆关于房事情趣有助于感情的长久之类的文章给副长大人看后，土方终于勉为其难同意穿上那件银时买了很久的水蓝色绑带丁字裤(土方第一次看到它时差点一刀把它砍成两半，还好银时即时把它收起来)

在他们说好要让土方穿丁字裤的那天，土方强装镇定但又难掩羞涩地塞给了银时一个包裹  
银时兴奋期待的拆开，却懵逼地发现是一件大红色半透明平角裤  
土方双颊泛红握拳轻咳，表示要礼尚往来，所以这件是要给银时穿的  
银时满头冷汗一边哀叹媳妇的审美一边沦陷在土方如看蛋黄酱般闪闪发光的期待眼神之中

后来水蓝色丁字裤还是被塞在衣柜底部，土方表示这种穿了会让腰特别疼的东西还是不穿比较好  
相反，那件被银时百般嫌弃的大红色半透明平角裤被穿的频率还蛮高的，谁让媳妇喜欢呢  
能让傲娇矜持的家伙主动点，穿得俗气点又如何

 

3.  
两人交往多年后银时终于说服土方让他拍摄一次他们欢爱的过程  
这一晚土方全程都特别紧张，敏感得不得了，夹得银时爽得飞起  
然而当事后两人躺在床上休息时银时拿出刚拍好的大作要和土方一起欣赏，土方一听到手机中自己呻吟喘息的声音立刻羞耻到爆炸，一拳打爆了那支手机

银时用尽所有方法也救不回支离破碎的记忆卡内的录像，自己期待已久的大作连一遍都没看到令银时完全黑化  
隔天早上山崎颤抖地挂了万事屋老板的电话，和近藤报告副长要请假三天  
最后真选组副长请假了一整周才回到了屯所

 

附录  
一个寒冷的冬日，多日不见的夫夫二人终于有机会独处，两人都从彼此的红瞳/蓝眸看到了炽热的情欲  
两人扑向对方，银时一掌㩴获了土方的挺翘弹性的臀肌，土方双手贴上了银时结实的胸肌－  
两人同时打了个激灵

银时和土方对视一眼  
默默地起身拿出暖气  
排排坐在暖气前烤手  
把冰块般的手烤暖后才再次扑向对方


End file.
